


Halloween at the Trein's

by kichihoshi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, idk happy halloween maybe hehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichihoshi/pseuds/kichihoshi
Summary: It's so hard to be a cat dad.
Relationships: Mozus Trein/Lucius
Kudos: 8





	Halloween at the Trein's

> The nights during all hallow’s eve are filled with bright lights and music. For others remembering the creatures of the netherworld was meant to be solemn, quiet… almost contemplative, and yet scores of generations have celebrated this in a rather amusing fashion. Amusing I say, because everything comes alive, from ghouls, and goblins, and ghosts; a joyous event, as one would say; and by tomorrow, all hallow’s day steals that moment with sharp silence.
> 
> But an old man like me has had my fair share of parties, and thus, for the night, I settled on my reading chair, watching the lanterns flickering outside. I couldn’t help but think how my students must be enjoying themselves, and my lips turn into a satisfied smile as I turn the page.
> 
> Lucius’ soft, bushy tail trailed over my ankles, and he purred.
> 
> “Do you want to read this too?”
> 
> If my beloved cat could speak, I’m sure he would turn his nose up and tell me it’s boring. _You’re reading the same thing you teach in class, Mozus. Why don’t you read me a bedtime story?_
> 
> Nevertheless, I pick up. He refused to struggle and settled on my lap, yawning.
> 
> Perhaps I had been just as sleepy. I find myself waking up in the wee hours of the morning, the magical history book still on my lap, opened in the page I last remembered.
> 
> The fanfare had died down, and the view from my window was the silhouette of the Night Raven College bathed in the moonlight.
> 
> “Lucius.”
> 
> I called, realizing that he was gone too. I checked my sides to see if he had curled up and slept, but there was no sign of him.
> 
> Out of nowhere, I heard some noises downstairs. My heart immediately jumped, thinking about the _worst_. 
> 
> You see, I have no trouble dealing with trespassers, or robbers, or any sort of beasts for that matter. What I’m afraid of is finding Lucius in a compromising way that, I, as his owner, could never take.
> 
> I’ve tried my best to educate him, but nurture only does so much, especially when natural instincts take over. All my efforts to make a proper gentlemanly feline out of him have truly been unparalleled, _however_ …
> 
> Instinctively, I made my way downstairs, my footsteps urgent, yet light. He is already accustomed to the sound of my heels. The last thing I want is him running away before I can admonish him for his… _distasteful_ behavior.
> 
> As I drew nearer, I could hear growls. I was quite sure Lucius had never made a sound like that before. It sounded loud and guttural, almost… _human_.
> 
> _Did an intruder truly dare step into my household?_
> 
> Knowing that this was not my cat, I dashed to the kitchen and turn the lights on.
> 
> “Grrnn....”
> 
> I was appalled.
> 
> In front of me was a young boy. He was on his knees, naked, reaching down the cabinet.
> 
> “Who in _Crowley’s_ name are you?!”
> 
> I was about to yank him up, but he snickers, and then I heard it.
> 
> That sound, the tiny, high-pitched squeaking of a cornered prey. The young boy turned to me, face proud at his own scandalous deed. The filthy gremlin on his hand squirmed, wanting to get away, but alas…
> 
> I shuddered as the young boy bit into the unfortunate rat, tearing the animal in half. I watched him devour his food, until the only thing left was its wiggly tail, and the boy slurped it away down his stomach.
> 
> “Mmrr…”
> 
> “For the love of everything that is holy.” I sighed. “This disgusting behavior of yours has me at the end of my rope.”
> 
> There’s thing one thing that I can never rectify. Seeing his human form like this should have been the most shocking for me. Animals transform all the time, either by accident or otherwise. I’ll get to the bottom of that later.
> 
> But there is nothing more that aggravates me than _this_.
> 
> The young boy crawled his way to me, and started licking my toes.
> 
> “Didn’t I tell you rats are not part of your diet? You never listen to me... Lucius.”
> 
> He looked up at me with a crooked smile.


End file.
